


Shock and Terror

by jadeturtle13



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Curses are bad, Established Relationship, I should have stayed as a reader, M/M, Mpreg, Not a writer, What Have I Done, but love will prevail!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeturtle13/pseuds/jadeturtle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st story ever....Somebody wants to break up John and Sherlock so that they can take John's place in Sherlock's Moving Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/gifts), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).



> You guys inspired me. :-) it's why I gift it to you but this is the best I could do :-( sorry

"John, I'm back, I solved the case. It wasn't even at least a 7 but- John?"

"Sherlock- I don't know what happened. I left to do the shopping in Kingsbury and I come home- why am I an old man?"

"It's a curse, John. A strong one."

"Who would curse me?"

"There is only one witch that would stoop to this level of vengence. Irene."


End file.
